Talk:Metro Wiki
Bulleted Sections Yeah I was wondering, am I the only one who is seing the main page's subcategories such as Metro 2033, Metro Last Light, Achievements, etc as being bulleted. I got a new computer reciently and didn't see it on the old one so I was wondering it it was just the computer. If not it's probably gonna be hell to fix. Chaos ian7 06:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Slider. So what's everyone think of the slider? Let me know if you think we should change somehow or just put it back to the title. Chaos ian7 18:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) So I didn't particularly like the "Metro 2033" part of the slider, but I liked the idea of the image so I took two varriant photos. I'll change it on my own eventually but did anyone else have an opinion / their own, better version? Chaos ian7 21:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) 0Title2.jpg 0Title1.jpg :Same scene or any other is acceptable too? 00:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter. If you can think of a better one then go right on ahead, I just always thought that part of Depot encapsulated the game well. Chase is similar and also does a good job but I find good screenshots hard for that one. Chaos ian7 05:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do. 00:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I look forward to seeing what you might come up with, you're quite talented, I think. Chaos ian7 03:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::What do you think about this? ::::: ::::: 18:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Its a good image for a civilian side of the story however it's not particularly action-y. I'm going to look through some of the other images you posted, from my quick glance, they look good. Chaos ian7 23:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Anyone have an idea about this image? ::: :::Or this one...? ::: ::: :::Chaos ian7 03:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::PG logo should not be added to the frontpage. I have that screenshot without a watermark somewhere if you want it. 15:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I wouldn't put it up as it is. If you do have a copy of it through it'd be cool to consider. Chaos ian7 18:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::: :::::: 18:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Very cool. Once I get home I can, crop and format it up and replace the Metro 2033 Image with it. If noone objects, or beats me to the punch. Chaos ian7 19:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: And I'm thinking about this one for Last Light, kuz two surface pictures for a game about being underground it a little odd. Chaos ian7 19:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) 300 Pages! Congrats Metro Wiki, according to our front page we have reached 300 pages! Chaos ian7 02:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Oy- 400 pages! '' C''haos''i''an 04:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) 500! '' C''haos''i''an 04:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) You people so white. 600 pages! '' C''haos''i''an 22:55, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Wikia, Ads, and new Bullshit So... what's with the new add? And why does it suck so much? Chaos ian7 22:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Problem with Title Image Any suggestions with the suddenly misaligned title? Chaos ian7 04:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC) : Should be fixed now :) --Anon(Talk) 04:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Nice work! Chaos ian7 04:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Russian site The Russian wiki is gone FYI. A Fellow Stalker 02:26, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I believe that's an idependant project of Komodo's, I'll bring it to his attention. ''C''haos''i''an 02:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Slider Maybe we could use the slider for different things? Like a new slider for the teaser that just came out, another one for a featured article, etc. etc. A Fellow Stalker 18:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Is there any new news about Metro:Last Light?Test Player (talk) 22:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Smaller byte sized tablet Here you go. They are interlaced as well. File:Mainpage_tablet_upper-smaller.png File:Mainpage_tablet_lower-smaller.png --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:04, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks 00:06, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Try this. Larger than before, but still smaller than the original and interlaced. I can't do any better with the aliasing/size ratio. :: --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:22, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Done, now to wait for the wiki to update. 01:24, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hermetic doors article I think this wiki needs hermetic doors article, since they play major role in the life of post-apocalypric metro system. People of the metro are safe from the radiation, mutants and other threats thanks to those doors, which were designed specially for that purposes (exept the mutants of course). Here's real life example of such door in the tunnel: http://media.englishrussia.com/112011/behindmetrostations/behindmetrostationsphotos-17.jpg ШЛЫК (talk) 13:23, June 22, 2013 (UTC) If you feel like adding the page, go for it. Just make sure there is enough information to warrant a full article. Also try and make sure its about the game and dont just copy/paste from an article about real life. ChrisN34 13:42, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I could, but my english is not good enough. ШЛЫК (talk) 14:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC) The unseen concept arts of Metro LL Here's the whole album of concept arts uploaded by 4A artist Vlad Tkach: http://vk.com/album7501837_175837786 [[User:ШЛЫК|ШЛЫК] (talk) 13:58, June 23, 2013 (UTC)]